Everwinter Glacier
This page is about the kingdom of Everwinter Glacier. This kingdom is the first one you will enter, besides the Great Empire, which you are already in. Everwinter Glacier is by far the easiest kingdom. Note: When I say kingdoms, I will not include the Great Empire, as it is not relevant right now. Everwinter Glacier may seem like a really hard kingdom at first, but you will be laughing at level 40. This page is a broad overview of this kingdom, as there are many complexities to this. This kingdom alone is about a fifth of the game you will experience if you are built out, level 70, and all you have to do is attack and defend. In fact, this is as far as a lot of players get, due to the fact that a lot quit in their early 30's (levelwise). Either way, this kingdom will become quite important, so I advise you to read this page thoroughly. As usual, edits are welcome, as one person cannot possibly cover every detail of the game. On this page, I will be frequently using photos from Chakravyuh Alliance Blog, the page concerning Everwinter Glacier is here . I advise you to read this page also, as it has a lot of good info, but it is slightly outdated, so some of the stuff, like the fact that food RVs are common is not true. Also, lastly, I will be calling Everwinter Glacier by the name of Iceland, as it is shorter and easier to type. Enjoy! Entrance to Everwinter Glacier When you hit level 25 (can be unlocked with rubies at level 18), a lot of things happen. Tower level 3 upgrades are available, as well as Keep and Gate upgrades to level 3. These will most likely occupy your resources, so you may enter in level 26 or 27. Also, a lot of people are strapped for coins in the first 35 or so levels of the game, so they may have trouble paying the coin cost of traveling. My advice for a smart entrance is to attempt to keep your wood, stone, food and coin levels above a fixed amount, and add to the traveling budget your surplus above that. Also, keep in mind that if you want fairly rapid growth in Iceland, you will need to send over resources frequently. I never sent over resources for any kingdoms I've entered, it is quite possible to do without, and I don't recommend doing it regularly, as there is a high cost. Starting the Invasion The theme of all the kingdoms is that there is a threat to the Empire and that all good lords must invade. In Iceland, you fight the cruel Norsemen, who plunder and pillage. There will be Barbarian towers which you must defeat. Fighting them is optional, but I highly recomend it once you have a foothold in the kingdom. There is also a Barbarian Fortress, but don't touch this until you have looted a fair number of Barbarian towers. I don't recommend fighting these except for your quests, as they are very tough and don't give you as much loot as a high-level Barbarian tower. There was a recent level cap raise to all towers, so I am unsure of the cap. I think it is on Chakravyuh, but I can't find it anywhere. However, a maximum-level tower will get you a lot more loot than a fortress. Resource Villages Resource production in Iceland is considerably lower than resource production in the Great Empire. This makes sense as it is a glacier, and it is perfectly OK for plants not to grow on it. Your miraculous farmers will somehow make some decent food off the ice, 2 plants (farmhouses in this case) with 100% capacity. This will get you maybe a decent 200 food per hour, but it could be way better. Here come the resource villages. They are like very simple castles, you cannot look inside, the only way you can interact with them is by their circle of buttons around them. A food RV (short for resource village) in Iceland will give you a 50% bonus on food production. There are also wood and stone RVs, which give you a 35% bonus (I believe so but it's so rare to see one in its natural form that I can't check). Also, while you may have a very tough time finding them in Iceland, unoccupied RVs are rarer than snake feet in the Burning Sands and Fire Peaks (other kingdoms). If you see one, don't bother with spying it out-- send a full first wave of decent soldiers (two-handed swordsmen and heavy crossbowmen). They will go fast. I also recommend a commander outfitted for speed-- use all the equipment that gives moderate to high speed bonuses. Also, pay coins for horses, and if you have a native village at level 3 (explanation coming), buy some wolfhounds and only send those without any tools. You will probably still miss it, but if you don't try, you won't get anything. DO NOT capture RVs from players, you will be brutally attacked, beaten, and attacked again, in every kingdom, lose all your current RVs, and if you are in an alliance, war will be declared on it. People are serious about this-- big alliances have it in their info, and it's practically the death penalty for taking one. Exceptions are when you are at war with another alliance, or if the player is inactive. And really do those inactivity checks because the price is high if you mess up. That being said, you have the right to do all this stuff to the person if they capture one of your RVs, because policy is fierce. If you are bold enough, you could ask a larger alliance to declare war on the offending player's alliance, they won't mind if they get a few RVs. That's an extremity, however. The lowdown: Don't expect RVs soon. Native Village The native village was added by GGS (GoodGame Studios) a couple months ago. This is not to be confused with the resource village, the native village is a whole different matter. I will add more info on the Native Village page, once it is made. For the Iceland native village, the resource to be traded in is charcoal. The village elder's excuse for trading is that the Norsemen came in and did a pretty good job of wrecking the place. In order to unlock the charcoal burner, which produces charcoal, you must donate a certain number of resources. People who see this and can add a pic of the donation screen for level 2 and 3 please do, as I have already fully upgraded the village. At level 1, you may trade 11,000 pieces of charcoal for 5,000 coins, and the Rare Weapon of the Concealed for 29,000 charcoal, which hides some loot from plunderers. Both aren't very good deals, although the coins may be helpful. At level 2, you may trade 9,300 charcoal for 5 renegade Norsemen warriors, and 9,500 charcoal for 5 renegade Norsemen bowmen. I mostly trade these nowadays. At level 3, you may trade 7,200 charcoal for 10 Wolfhounds, and 7,500 charcoal for 5 Barbarians. I recommend the wolfhounds, as Barbarians are simply less efficient Marauders. At level 4, you may trade 57,000 charcoal for an Icy Curse, a unique helmet for commanders that is very good for RBCs. You may also trade 57,000 charcoal for a Plate of the Frozen Guard, which is an armor for castellans that is very good for defense. For all equipment, they can only be bought once. The rest have no limit.